Vampires Know How to Kiss
by Lilly Winters
Summary: After dealing with many refusals of hanging out, Yuffie gets sick of it and decides to go to Tifa to complain. A vistor may change her mind though...


Second Story! WOOH! Okay just wanted to add the disclaimer and share my excitement!

Review replies!

**PrincessofBadLuck** - Thank you! I tried to make a point of showing both her immature side but also the side that was slowly matturing. (Did I spell matturing right? it doesnt look like it lol. maybe its just me). And I know. She isnt stupid she is just so caught up in her hyperness and happiness lol. And thank you for the great review :)

**Lucky-Racer** - Lol thanks! And basically, Vincent fell in love with Lucrecia but then she decided to have a kid (Sephiroth) with Hojo to perform experiments on it by infusing Jenova cells into his body. Vincent did not agree with it but then something happened to Lucrecia (I think she died from it or whatever lol Im not 100% sure) so he thought that was his sin and the experiments performed by hojo on him was his punishment. Plus he locked himself in a coffin for thirty years to repent. Confusing I know! Lol its easy to forget.

**Yes-4-Yuffentine** - Thank you! I was afraid it might have been too cheesy lol

I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or the characters! This is a purely fan-made story for your enertainment!

* * *

><p><em>Oh that rotten vampire! He could be so inconsiderate at times<em>! Yuffie thought to herself as she kicked the ground a little harder than she had expected. Rubbing her now-sore ankle, she hopped through the door of Tifa's bar. Grumbling and complaining was heard for the next ten minutes. Finally calming down, Yuffie let out an annoyed sigh and rested her head impatiently on her hand, her elbow propped on the counter.

"Rough day, Yuffie?" Tifa asked.

"You're darn right!" she hollered. "I'll tell you what, that Vincent can be such a jerk!"

"Are you guys fighting?" she asked worriedly.

"Not really, he is just being himself again." She grumbled.

"What do you mean 'being himself again.'?"

"I mean I invited him out to take a walk with me last night, but he went on about being too busy. The nerve of that guy."

"Maybe he really was busy." The brunette suggested.

"I may agree with you if this was the first time, but it isn't. I have begged him so many times to hang out with me, but each time he refuses. Stupid vampire."

Tifa smiled.

Even through Yuffie's ranting, Tifa could easily see she was hurt. She was also aware of the small ninja's crush on the infamous gunslinger.

"Can I please have something to drink, Tif?" the ninja interrupted her thoughts, reaching for a shot glass. Tifa gave a look of disapproval and slid the glass out of her reach.

"You know you are too young to drink."

"I'm not too young to get rejected, though." She huffed silently.

Yep, definitely a major crush.

"You know," Tifa hinted, "maybe he was just shy."

"Him? Shy? Yeah right! He was just being mean again."

She crossed her tiny arms across her chest. To Tifa, she resembled a young child pouting.

"I doubt he—" But she was cut off as the door flew open. Yuffie turned to see Vincent looming in the doorway.

"Well look who it is." She spat.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, but decided to remain silent.

"Hi, Vincent. Drink?" Tifa offered.

He politely declined with a shake of the head. Tifa acknowledged her friend with a smile. Not much of a man for words, but he was certainly a dependant friend.

He crossed the room to the pouting ninja who was busy sending daggers his way with her icy glare.

"You're upset." Vincent analyzed.

"Gee, did you find that out all on your own?" Yuffie asked sarcastically.

"Yuffie." Tifa warned.

Ignoring them both, Vincent continued.

"Why?"

"Maybe it would have to do with the fact that you won't hang out with me every time I invite you."

"Um," Tifa left the safety of the counter and inched towards the staircase. "I'll just leave you two to talk." Except she was ignored while the two stared each other down.

"You are that hurt because of my refusal?"

"Gosh," she threw in arms in the air, "could you be any more inhuman!"

She knew that was taking it too far, but at the time she did not care. He hurt her. Badly. Even though she would admit it out loud, Yuffie really did like her dark friend. A lot. That was the reason she was acting like a child at the moment. She was aware that she was not being mature, but she was too annoyed and hurt to even consider acting like an adult. She was also aware of how handsome he was. That long, silky hair hanging down his back contrasted perfectly with the red cape. Those piercing red eyes against white skin that could make any girl melt beneath the gaze. _Oh, stop_! She mentally kicked herself. Now was not the time to be thinking about his good looks, no matter how true it was.

He glanced down at his golden gauntlet which reflected the glare of the lights hanging above the bar's counters.

"No. I suppose I could not be any more inhuman." he concluded.

"I didn't mean it." She admitted with some difficulty. She kept her arms crossed as she walked towards the bar's exit. She just wanted to run away and crawl beneath a rock because of the way she was behaving.

"I did not mean to hurt you, Yuffie."

He followed her closely.

Finally arriving at the door, she let her hand guide itself up to the door. Shrugging, she glanced up at him.

"I just wanted to hang out because…" Though, she could not finish. How could the great Yuffie Kisaragi admit to the great Vincent Valentine that she had a major crush on him? No, forget that. How could she admit that she was really in love with him?

But perhaps she did not have to.

Before she could even consider finishing the sentence, a hand covered in leathered grabbed her hand off of the door knob and spun her around. Now against the wall, she panicked as Vincent brought his golden gauntlet behind her waist and pulled her directly into a kiss. She gasped at the impact, but quickly surrendered to the feeling. She wrapped her arms gingerly around his neck, her fingers nearly becoming entangled in the wild jet black mane. His other handed glided across her face and caressed her cheek tenderly.

Behind them, they were unaware of a certain martial artist coming down the steps. Tifa had heard the silence and decided that perhaps the pair had left. She discovered she was wrong as she cupped her mouth in shock while she watched the couple kiss in the shadows. Dazed by shock, she slowly made her way up the stairs silently, sure as to not disturb them.

"I guess they made up." She whispered as she landed on the safety of the top step.

Finally, he pulled back. The two both pulled in shaky, longing breaths.

"I did not accept your invitations because I did not want to hurt you, Yuffie."

"What do you mean?" she asked. No other words would come to mind. The shock was still holding her down heavy.

He brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"I am a monster. I saw what happened with Lucrecia and I feared that perhaps I should not get involved with someone else. There was a great deal of confusion on my part when I discovered my feelings for you."

Now she was shocked. Never before had she heard Vincent talk so much! It may have been a record! But at the moment, she did not care. All she cared about was the man in front of her.

"You are not a monster." she ran her hand across his cape. "Besides, my dad said I always went for the bad boys." She added with a playful wink.

His lips lifted into something that resembled a smile. She would have to teach him how to smile later.

"If you really care for me, then there is nothing else that matters, right?"

He lifted her chin.

"Care is not the correct word, Yuffie."

"It's not?" she questioned disappointedly. Maybe it was too good to be true…

"No. I love you, Miss Kisaragi." He whispered before kissing her lightly on the lips.

She let her body slide into his; allowed him to take her on the wild journey that was sure to come.

_Maybe_, she thought, _he isn't a rotten vampire. Maybe he is a vampire who really knows how to kiss._


End file.
